Segunda Oportunidad
by Comunidad de Escritores
Summary: El Tercer Impacto había llegado y Shinji Ikari había tomado una decisión. Ahora era cosa de la Humanidad el volver o no. Pero ya nada quedaba en aquella Tierra ni para Shinji Ikari ni para Asuka Langley Soryu. Por ese mismo motivo reciben una oferta que ambos no dudarán en aceptar (se busca colaborador/a).
1. Prologo

Ni High School DxD ni Evangelion nos pertenece. Pertenecen a sus respectivos autores.

Este ficcontendrá violencia, palabrotas,etc. Leedlo bajo vuestra responsabilidad, que ya está puesto en categoría M.

AlexMRC, Leo Pen 16 y erendir hacemos esto por simple diversión, sin ánimo de lucro.

—comentarios

—"pensamientos"

—*teléfono, comunicador, etc"

— **Habilidades/Técnicas**

* * *

 **Esta historia ha sido creada por erendir, AlexMRC y Leo Pen 16, por tanto la historia es de nosotros tres**

 **Podéis leer nuestras historias en nuestros respectivos perfiles**

* * *

Prólogo:

 **UNA SEGUNDA OPORTUNIDAD**

* * *

El Tercer Impacto había sucedido finalmente. El Proyecto de Complementación Humana había funcionado, en mayor o menor grado respecto a lo que SEELE y el propio Gendo Ikari esperaban. La Humanidad había vuelto a la Sopa Primitiva, uniéndose en un solo ser.

Shinji Ikari se encontraba flotando en algún lugar extraño. Pero os preguntareis, ¿cómo ha llegado todo a este punto? ¿Cómo no se detuvo el Tercer Impacto? Pues la pregunta es sencilla de responder.

El principio del fin tiene lugar después de la muerte de Kaworu Nagisa, o mejor conocido como el Ángel del libre albedrío, Tabris.

Habiendo sido dejado solo por Misato ante el lago de un devastado SEELE 3, Shinji Ikari se culpa por la muerte de Kaworu. El muchacho visita a Asuka en su habitación del hospital y trata de hablar con ella, pero la chica sigue en coma, y Shinji, comenzando a llorar, la sacude, descubriendo su pecho. Shinji se masturba ante esta visión, sintiéndose después asqueado de sí mismo y todavía más deprimido.

Mientras tanto, Misato descubre que la humanidad ha llegado al punto máximo de su evolución, y que sólo él Proyecto de Complementación Humana puede dar el paso hacia la perfección. SEELE decide alterar sus planes para iniciar el Tercer Impacto, a lo que Gendo y Fuyutsuki se oponen, causando que SEELE prescinda de ellos y los aparta del proyecto. Tiene comienzo un ataque informático contra NERV a fin de hackear el superordenador MAGI para adueñarse de los Evangelions, pero Ritsuko, liberada por Gendo, logra impedirlo con el programa de defensa 666. Habiendo sido descartada la opción pacífica, Keel Lorentz ordena al JSSDF invadir los cuarteles de NERV.

El Geofront es invadido, y las fuerzas de SEELE comienzan a masacrar al personal de NERV. Sabiendo que los pilotos de los EVAS son los principales blancos, Misato ordena que sean introducidos en sus respectivos Evangelions, el lugar más seguro. Asuka y la Unidad 02 son puestas en el fondo del lago mientras Misato rescata a un catatónico Shinji de los soldados de la JSSDF. La capitana lo lleva a rastras hasta la Unidad 01 y le transmite la información sobre el origen de los Evangelions y los ángeles, siendo mortalmente herida en el proceso.

Fuera, Asuka despierta de su coma en el Entry Plug del EVA 02 y contacta con el alma de su madre, dándose cuenta de que siempre estuvo con ella dentro del Evangelion. Impulsada por esta revelación, Asuka activa el EVA y destruye fácilmente las fuerzas terrestres del JSSDF, a pesar de perder el cable umbilical. SEELE entonces despliega a los EVA de Producción en Serie para acabar con ella.

A fin de sacar a Shinji de su estado, Misato le besa y le entrega el crucifijo del Dr. Katsuragi antes de desplomarse en un ascensor. Misato pregunta al fallecido Kaji si ha hecho lo correcto, y poco antes de morir recibe la visita del fantasma de Rei, que recoge su alma y la convierte en LCL. Por su parte, Shinji llega hasta los muelles de los Evangelions para ayudar a Asuka, pero él EVA 01 se halla enterrado en baquelita endurecida y no puede ser utilizado.

Cuando Gendo se da cuenta de que la victoria de SEELE es inevitable, desciende al Terminal Dogma con Rei Ayanami para iniciar su propia versión del Tercer Impacto. Ritsuko aparece ante ellos, revelando que programó a MAGI para autodestruirse y poder morir junto con su madre. Sin embargo, la autodestrucción es cancelada por el superordenador, y Ritsuko, conmocionada al ver que su madre eligió a Gendo sobre su propia hija, es abatida por el director de NERV.

En el exterior, a pesar de que Asuka logra destruir a todos los EVA de Producción en Serie antes de quedarse sin batería, una copia de la Lanza de Longinus es arrojada contra ella, atravesando la cabeza de su Evangelion segundos antes de acabarse la energía. Los EVAS se reactivan entonces y se abalanzan sobre la Unidad 02, que entra en modo berserk unos instantes antes de ser despedazada.

De repente, la Unidad 01 se activa por sí misma y atraviesa la baquelita. Con Shinji en la cabina, el Evangelion sale de los arruinados cuarteles y asciende hacia la superficie, donde el joven Ikari contempla a los EVA de Producción en Serie llevando los restos de la Unidad 02. Creyendo que ha llegado tarde de salvar a Asuka, Shinji grita, y su Evangelion libera varias alas rojas de su espalda.

La Lanza de Longinus vuelve a la Tierra y se sitúa ante el cuello de la Unidad 01, la cual ahora forma el Sephiroth con los EVA de Producción en Serie. En el Terminal Dogma, Gendo intenta fusionarse con Adán y Lilith por medio de Rei para iniciar su Tercer Impacto y reencontrarse con Yui. Pero Rei, sintiendo el dolor de Shinji, se rebela contra Gendo y absorbe el embrión de Adán de su mano antes de fusionarse con Lilith ella misma, conformando una gigantesca versión blanca de Rei que sale al encuentro de Shinji para otorgarle el control sobre el Tercer Impacto.

Shinji empieza a gritar de horror, pero el ser fusionado desarrolla el aspecto de Kaworu Nagisa, lo que le calma y le hace entrar en un trance. La Lanza de Longinus atraviesa el núcleo de la Unidad 01 y ésta se convierte en el Árbol de la Vida, con Shinji disgregándose en LCL tras una visión de su madre. Fuyutsuki menciona que ahora el EVA 01 está dotado tanto de la Fruta de la Vida como de la Fruta del Conocimiento, un poder comparable al de Dios.

Shinji experimenta una serie de visiones sobre sí mismo y su relación con Asuka, en las que la muchacha le acusa de esconderse de la realidad y de no ser capaz de querer a nadie, ni siquiera a sí mismo. Al final, ella rechaza ayudarle y Shinji, perdiendo el control, la estrangula. Esta conclusión ocasiona en el joven Ikari el deseo de que todos los humanos desaparezcan, el cual Rei se ofrece a cumplir.

De este modo, el Proyecto de Complementación Humana tiene comienzo: todos los humanos pierden sus Campos AT y se deshacen en LCL tras presenciar una aparición de Rei tomando la forma de la persona más cercana a ellos. Los miembros de SEELE se deshacen también, con Keel satisfecho con esta nueva perspectiva. Gendo tiene una visión de Yui y lamenta haber tratado mal a Shinji durante toda su vida, antes de ser mutilado por una aparición de la Unidad 01 para unirse a los demás humanos en su unificación.

En el espacio exterior, los EVA de Producción en Serie empalan sus núcleos con sus lanzas y el Árbol de la Vida penetra en Lilith a través de su frente, mientras todas las almas entran en la Cámara de Guf. Shinji ve aparecer ante sí a Misato, Asuka y Rei, y se le pregunta siquiera continuar y ceder a la Complementación Humana. El joven Ikari se pregunta la diferencia entre los sueños y la realidad, y Rei le muestra el proceso que está ocasionando su deseo: un mundo solitario donde todas las almas están unidas en una sola entidad.

Entonces Shinji, en un momento de lucidez al asir el crucifijo de Misato, cuestiona por primera vez esa visión del mundo, y decide que es mejor dar marcha atrás y permitir a los humanos vivir en cuerpos separados, a pesar de que ello implique el riesgo de ser herido por otras personas. Shinji admite que siempre huyó de los demás, y abraza a través de visiones de Rei y Kaworu la esperanza de que las personas puedan algún día entenderse entre ellas. Una foto de grupo con Shinji y varios de sus amigos y conocidos aparece frente a él.

XXXXX

—¿Y qué es lo que harás tú? – Le preguntó Kaworu — ¿Volverás a ese mundo?

—Sinceramente no deseo volver… a pesar de haberle dado a la Humanidad otra oportunidad.

Rei sonrió levemente, una expresión serena y que transmitía tanto entendimiento como calma.

—No eres el único que piensa así.

Girando su cuerpo, la oji roja fijó su vista en cierta chica pelirroja que observaba con la luna con una mirada vacía.

—Asuka. – murmuró Shinji.

La joven alemana no se dignó a contestar, ni siquiera a volverse a mirar. Kaworu le dio un pequeño empujón al castaño, invitándole a hablar con la alemana. Sacando su nuevo valor y coraje, Shinji avanzó con confianza hasta situarse a su lado, observando también la Luna.

—No quiero volver. – murmuró la pelirroja.

—Yo tampoco.

Otra vez un largo silencio. Rei y Kaworu ya sabían lo que iba a pasar, por lo que el tiempo que ambos adolescentes gastaron en estar en silencio, ellos aprovecharon para adelantar trabajo.

—¿Y qué haremos? ¿Nos quedaremos aquí? – preguntó Shinji.

—No me importa. – volvió a hablar con monotonía Asuka.

—Nosotros podemos llevaros a otro lugar.

Ambos jóvenes se volvieron para observar a Kaworu y Rei. Ambos tenían una pequeña sonrisa en sus rostros.

—¿Otro lugar?

—Mi querido Shinji, ¿conoces la Teoría del Multiverso? – El castaño negó – Para decirlo de forma sencilla, Multiverso es un término usado para definir los múltiples Universos existentes, conjunto de universos en un solo Multiverso, según las hipótesis que afirman que existen universos diferentes del nuestro propio.

—No entiendo a dónde quieres llegar.

—Está diciendo de mandarnos a otro Universo. – Le explicó Asuka, que ahora había centrado su atención en Kaworu y Rei — ¿O me equivoco?

—No, no te equivocas. – Dijo Rei – Pero desgraciadamente solo podemos enviaros a un Universo distinto a este, pues en los demás no se dan las condiciones.

—¿Condiciones? – preguntó Shinji sin entender.

—Que no existe la Tierra, o los humanos o simplemente vuestros padres no se conocieron y no nacisteis. Pero hay un Universo en el cual las condiciones son como estas. Vosotros allí existís. Tendríais a vuestros padres y no habrían ocurrido ni el Primer Impacto ni el Segundo Impacto. A pesar de ello habría criaturas sobrenaturales tales como vampiros, demonios, Dioses, ángeles y demás.

—¿También hay ángeles? – murmuró el castaño temblando levemente.

—No son como los que habéis enfrentado hasta ahora. Pero es vuestra decisión el aceptar o no. Tomaos vuestro tiempo.

Tanto Kaworu como Rei sabían que esa decisión era demasiado importante para tomárselo deprisa. Debían reflexionar. Además, Great Red les había permitido el paso. A pesar de tener el poder del ser más poderoso de su Universo, Great Red seguía siendo el guardián de la Brecha Dimensional.

No supieron cuánto tiempo pasó, pues allí el tiempo no existía. Después de una larga plática, ambos adolescentes decidieron la respuesta.

—Queremos irnos. Aquí ya no nos queda nada. – respondió Asuka, que había recuperado un leve brillo en sus ojos.

La idea de tener a su madre, de tener una vida junto a ella como debió haber sido, era lo que le impulsaba a tomar dicha decisión. Shinji también había decidido por lo mismo, por tener una vida con sus padres. Ser una verdadera familia.

—En ese caso procederemos. Pero antes…

Kaworu puso un dedo en la frente de Shinji así como Rei lo hizo en la de Asuka. Un leve brillo blanco surgió en la punta de los dedos de ambos y, después de unos segundos, dicha luz se desvaneció y separaron sus dedos de las frentes.

—¿Qué ha sido eso? – preguntó Shinji.

—Un regalo del cual esperamos que no haga falta que uséis allí donde vais, pero es bueno ser previsor.

—¿Mantendremos nuestros recuerdos? ¿Recordaremos todo lo vivido aquí? – preguntó Asuka.

—Eso dependerá de si vosotros queréis recordarlo o no. Y ahora dormid.

Con esas tres palabras, ambos jóvenes cerraron los ojos y se quedaron flotando en aquel extraño lugar.

XXXXX

Saliendo por el ojo de Lilith, la Unidad 01 ruge y sus alas se expanden. El Tercer Impacto se interrumpe, provocando que las Puertas de Guf se cierren y que Lilith se descomponga para liberar a todas las almas, y los EVA de Producción en Serie caen petrificados a la Tierra. Kaworu, Rei y Yui revelan a unos inconscientes Shinji y Asuka antes de partir al otro Universo que los humanos renacerán del LCL si son capaces de imaginarse a sí mismos en sus corazones. A pesar de no estar conscientes, aquellas palabras quedarían grabadas en sus memorias.

La Unidad 01 apareció petrificada también, y fue proyectada hacia el espacio tras una última aparición de Rei, con Yui diciendo que, aunque el sol, la luna y la Tierra dejen de existir, el Evangelion será la prueba eterna de la existencia humana en ese Universo.

* * *

 **erendir:** buenas, esta vez publicó esto dado que tengo dos nuevos colaboradores y hemos decidido publicarlo en esta cuenta. Espero que os guste la nueva versión :D

 **AlexMRC:** ¿Todo bien? Espero que sí, me da gusto colaborar aquí diciendo que he vuelto del limbo eterno 'sin-inspiración' con sospresas aquí y allá. ¡Disfruten esta historia!

 **Leo Pen 16:** Hola a todos! Este es un proyecto bastante interesante, esperamos que sea de su agrado y de nuevo gracias a los demás escritores por dejarme participar!


	2. Infancia - parte 01

Ni High School Dxd ni Evangelion nos pertenece. Pertenecen a sus respectivos autores.

Este fic contendrá violencia, palabrotas,etc. Leedlo bajo vuestra responsabilidad, que ya está puesto en categoría M.

AlexMRC, Leo Pen 16 y erendir hacemos esto por simple diversión, sin ánimo de lucro.

—comentarios

—"pensamientos"

—*teléfono, comunicador, etc"

— **Habilidades/Técnicas**

* * *

 **Esta historia ha sido creada por erendir, AlexMRC y Leo Pen 16, por tanto la historia es de nosotros tres**

 **Podéis leer nuestras historias en nuestros respectivos perfiles**

* * *

Capítulo 1:

 **INFANCIA – PARTE 01**

* * *

 _ **Kioto**_

Corría la fecha seis de junio. Esa noche, en un hospital de Kioto, una mujer de corto cabello castaño se encontraba dando a luz.

Esa mujer se llamaba Yui Ikari.

Una mujer cuya edad no llegaba a la treintena, fue una destacada alumna del profesor Kozo Fuyutsuki en la universidad de Kioto, quien halagaba sus brillantes proyectos de investigación. Fue una brillante bioingeniería que trabajó para la organización GEHIRN, una de las más importantes empresas de bioingeniería del mundo. Se casó con Gendo Rokubungi, al que conocía desde que asistía a la universidad y del cual quedó enamorada.

Yui siempre mostraba una actitud amable, optimista y maternal. Pero lo más sorprendente de su personalidad, es su inquebrantable fe en la humanidad y la creencia de que vale la pena conservarla…

—¡Gendooo! ¡Puto cabronazo de mierdaaa! ¡Esto es culpa tuyaaa!

Pero, para sorpresa de todo el que la conociera, ahora soltaba tacos como todo un camionero. La matrona sonreía divertida mientras hacía su parte en el parto. Sus ayudantes, otras dos mujeres, miraban con pena al pobre esposo de la mujer.

Yui agarraba con una fuerza extrema la mano de su esposo, el cual mantenía la cara serena a pesar de estar azul por el dolor extremo que sentía en su mano rota por la fuerza de su amada esposa y las enormes gotas de sudor cayendo por su rostro.

Gendo Ikari, anteriormente Gendo Rokubungi, era un hombre que le sacaba diez años a Yui. Aunque no se sabe prácticamente nada de su infancia ni su juventud, había indicios de que pudo haber vivido en un ambiente traumático, junto al hecho de tener conflictos constantes con otras personas.

Estaba constantemente rodeado de rumores sombríos, entre ellos, que se había acercado a Yui por su talento y su relación con GEHIRN, la famosa empresa en la cual esta trabajaba. De todos modos, en palabras de Yui, Gendo era _'una buena persona, sólo que nadie lo sabe'._ Durante sus estudios conoció a Yui y comenzaron una relación. Gendo no pudo evitar caer totalmente enamorado y rendido ante Yui, enamorándose más de ella con el paso del tiempo. Se casaron a principios del siglo XXI y, tomó el apellido Ikari.

—Venga, señorita Ikari. Un empujón más y ya estará fuera.

—¡Aaaaahhhhh! ¡Sal de una veeeeez! – seguía gritando Yui mientras hacía más fuerza en su vientre, apretando inconscientemente aún más la mano rota de su esposo.

—"Mira que le dijimos que le podíamos dar la epidural, pero nooo. Un parto natural…"

—Venga cariño, un último esfuerzo.

Gendo intentaba darle ánimos a su esposa, pero al instante se arrepintió de haber dicho nada, pues su tan amada esposa le apretó aún más la mano mientras le miraba con ojos asesinos. Gendo había tenido problemas en su juventud, pero era la primera vez que alguien conseguía intimidar y aterrorizarle de esa manera.

—¡Puto cabronazo! ¡No vas a volver a tocarme! — chilló furiosa Yui mientras daba otro empujón — ¡Como vuelvas a acercar tu cosa te la cortooooo!

Gendo solo pudo aguantarse las lágrimas de dolor y apretar los dientes ante la divertida risa de la matrona y las enfermeras. Puede que escucharan cosas parecidas en muchos de los partos, pero seguía siendo muy divertido.

XXXXX

El parto había acabado. Actualmente Yui se encontraba descansando en la cama, totalmente agotada por el parto. A pesar de su cansancio, aún no se dormía, pues estaba ansiosa por ver a su hijo.

No hacía mucho tiempo que se lo habían llevado. Estaba ansiosa por tenerlo entre sus brazos. Cuando escucho sus primeros gritos nada más nacer, una alegría inmensa llenó su corazón, provocando que las lágrimas hubieran caído por su rostro. Necesitaba volver a sentir a ese pequeño ser vivo… necesitaba volver a sentir a su pequeño bebé.

Por su parte, Gendo estaba muy nervioso. Cuando se enteró de que Yui estaba embarazada, una mezcla de sentimientos inundó su corazón; alegría, miedo, celos, tristeza, entusiasmo…

Al haber crecido en el ambiente que creció, tenía miedo de no poder darle a ese niño lo que iba a necesitar. Temía no poder ser un buen padre. Y cualquiera entendería el motivo de sus miedos. Por eso se encontraba pensativo con su barbilla apoyada en su mano sana, pues la otra estaba escayolada.

Fue entonces que la matrona y sus dos ayudantes entraron con un carro en el cual se encontraba un dormido Shinji. Yui sonrió con ternura al verle, pero le hizo un gesto a Gendo para que se acercara al bebé. Conocía los temores de su amado esposo. Los había vivido durante los nueve meses de embarazo, y ahora, con Shinji ahí, ya nacido, era momento de superarlos.

Gendo entendió el mensaje y se levantó de su asiento, nervioso. Cuando se acercó a su hijo, estiró el tembloroso dedo índice de su mano sana. Cuando estaba cerca de la manita del bebé, se detuvo durante un instante, hasta que, armándose de valor, terminó por poner su dedo junto a la mano de su hijo.

Fue entonces cuando este le sorprendió al agarrar con toda su fuerza el dedo del adulto. En aquel momento, con su hijo recién nacido agarrándole el dedo, cuando supo que haría lo que fuera por el. Puede que en el futuro le causara malos sentimientos, pero jamás le abandonaría. Estaría siempre para el.

Poco después, Shinji fue envuelto en una mantita y puesto en los brazos de Yui. La mujer no podía estar más feliz… estaba con los hombres que más amaba… Gendo se volvió a sentar, sonriendo al ver la hermosa escena delante de él.

—Bueno, señores Ikari. Dentro de doce horas podrán abandonar el hospital y volver a casa si así lo desean. — informó la matrona justo antes de salir de la habitación junto a sus dos ayudantes, dejando a la familia sola y tranquila.

XXXXX

Mientras la señora Ikari daba luz a su hijo, una hermosa mujer joven de largo cabello plateado y ojos azules con rasgos de europa del norte caminaba por los pasillos del hospital. Su nombre era Rossweisse, una valkiria nieta de la famosa Göndul de Asgard. Su misión era sencilla, pues era la misión que toda o casi toda valkiria cumplia… buscar almas de grandes guerreros humanos para ser llevadas al Valhalla, donde recibirían un nuevo cuerpo asgardiano con el cual entrenarían y festejarían hasta la llegada del Ragnarok.

Para su desgracia, este era el quinto hospital que visitaba en la semana y hasta ahora no había encontrado ningún alma que pudiera servirle. Casi todas eran personas normales que solo querían que su alma descansara en paz, no vivir como lo esperaría Odín. Soltó un suspiro, aburrida. Pero fue entonces que, de repente y por un leve instante, sintió una diminuta aura. Pero no era un aura normal. Parecía una mezcla entre aura divina y algo parecido al aura que mostraban los ángeles y ángeles caídos.

Con su curiosidad creciente, caminó rauda por los pasillos, esquivando hábilmente a todo aquel que se le cruzara por su camino. No se fijaba por donde iba, o en qué zona del hospital se encontraba. Para ella solo era interesante encontrar la fuente de esa aura. Después de varios minutos llegó frente a una puerta. Estaba cien por cien segura de que el aura había surgido de ese lugar. Entrecerró los ojos, esperando encontrarse con un enemigo. Cogió el pomo de la puerta y la abrió de golpe, sorprendiéndose no solo ella, sino también a los que se encontraban en el interior de la habitación.

Una simple habitación para mujeres que acababan de dar a luz. Sus ojos estudiaron a los dos adultos frente a ella. Una mujer que sostenía un bebé cubierto por una mantita, y un hombre de gesto hosco. Pero para su sorpresa, ninguno de los dos emitía esa aura de antes. Eran simples humanos. Entonces sus ojos fueron a la manta donde supuestamente estaba el bebé recién nacido. Apenas si podía ver sus bracitos, pero poco más.

—Disculpe pero, ¿quién es usted? — preguntó Yui Ikari con clara confusión en su rostro.

Gendo intentó rascarse la mano, aunque con la escayola que le habían puesto era casi imposible. El hombre se mantenía atento ante cualquier movimiento de esa mujer. Que hubiera entrado de golpe era algo que le había puesto alerta.

Rossweisse se sonrojó avergonzada. Esperaba un enemigo, pero había ido a parar en un momento muy íntimo del matrimonio.

—L-lo lamento. Perdón por interrumpir. — se disculpó con una reverencia mientras se daba la vuelta y cerraba la puerta, no sin antes echar una última mirada de reojo a los bracitos del bebé, lo único que podía observar.

Una vez cerrada la puerta, Rossweisse se volvió a su trabajo. Pero mientras andaba echaba varias miradas a la puerta donde estaba el matrimonio Ikari. La presencia de ese pequeño bebé con el aura que puso durante un instante, la había afectado más de lo esperado. Hubiera lo que hubiera sido, aquello no era precisamente algo normal.

Por lo que sabía, gracias a su educación en Asgard, ciertamente los dioses emitían aura divina desde el momento en que nació. Los semidioses solo la emitían en caso de que tuvieran alguna habilidad heredada por su padre o madre Dios o Diosa. Ella misma, como semidiosa, emitía aura semi divina.

Por eso mismo que un humano, un bebé completamente humano, hubiera emitido una aura divina. Era de lo más extraño. Antes de informar a cualquiera de sus compañeras, o superiores, prefería investigar un poco más a fondo a ese pequeño, no fuera a ser que hubiera sido cosa de su imaginación.

Durante resto de aquel día investigó a la familia Ikari, desde sus ancestros más antiguos hasta si habían sufrido cualquier tipo de enfermedad. Pero a pesar de todo lo investigado, no había encontrado nada que pudiera relacionarlos con el mundo sobrenatural. A pesar de ello no se dio por vencido, creyendo cada vez con más fuerza que aquí de sensación no fue una alucinación por lo que decidió mudarse a la casa de al lado de la familia Ikari.

Obviamente tuvo que inventar una historia para cuando se encontrará con la familia. Si no hubiera entrado en la habitación y se los hubiera encontrado, hubiera podido hacer esto sin tener que inventarte dicha historia. Pero claro, debido a su impulsivo acto, ahora iba a ser un poquito incómodo el primer encuentro, y posiblemente unos cuantos después de dicho primero.

La tarde estaba casi por terminar y dar paso a la noche. Rossweisse observó su apartamento. El piso, la casa, de los Ikari estaba a tres puertas a su derecha. Ya tenía la historia montada en su cabeza, pero tendría que esperar a que la familia volviera a su casa, lo cual posiblemente sería el día de mañana si no había inconveniente alguno, lo cual esperaba que no sucediera.

Se tumbó en el sofá y encendió la tele. No tenía nada más que hacer. No había encontrado ninguna otra alma la cual pudiera ser mínimamente digna de ir al Valhalla. Además, lo que estaba pasando con el pequeño Shinji Ikari era más que suficiente para que olvidara el resto de su misión y priorizara la investigación de ese pequeño.

XXXXX

En ese mismo momento, en el hospital, un hombre en sus cuarenta años llamado Kozo Fuyutsuki caminaba por los pasillos con un ramo de flores mientras buscaba sonriente la habitación donde le habían indicado que estaba el matrimonio Ikari. Todas le habían confundido con el padre de alguno de los dos, pero nada más lejos. Kozo era profesor de bio-metafísica en la universidad de Kioto. Fue ahí donde conoció a Yui, siendo esta una joven y talentosa estudiante de bioingeniería. Fuyutsuki se convirtió en su maestro luego de leer uno de sus trabajos. Pero lo que no esperó era que se enamorara de ella, por lo que mantuvo en secreto sus sentimientos.

No mucho tiempo después conoció a Gendo Rokubungi, el cual estaba detenido en el Departamento de Policía de Kioto después de una pelea en un bar. Éste pidió ser liberado bajo la custodia de Fuyutsuki. El profesor accedió a pagar su fianza, a pesar de desagradarle la personalidad de Gendo. Muchos meses después se enteró por la propia Yui de que estaba saliendo con Gendo. Fue una noticia que le dejó desconcertado a pesar de sus esfuerzos por ocultarlo. Kozo dió su opinión, pero Yui, sonriente, le explicó que solo conocía la superficie de la persona que era Gendo, y no como era realmente; un hombre atormentado por su pasado que buscaba la liberación en las peleas y el alcohol.

A pesar de todo, y para su sorpresa, Kozo pudo observar que lo que Yui le había contado era cierto. Conforme pasaba el tiempo conocía más a Gendo y podía notar como este se iba mostrando más abierto conforme más tiempo pasaba con Yui. Era su luz en su mundo de oscuridad. Tuvo en principio el temor de que no fuera amor, sino obsesión por parte de Gendo, pero este le volvió a demostrar que estaba equivocado. Años después se casaron y después tuvieron un hijo, el cual estuvo a punto de visitar.

Por fín logró llegar a la puerta de la sala donde estaba el matrimonio Ikari. Tocó dos veces a la puerta, recibiendo un _'adelante'_ desde adentro. Abrió la puerta y sonrió a la pareja.

—¡Profesor! — exclamó en voz baja Yui. Lo conocía desde hace años, pero le había cogido cariño a llamarle así — ¡Que placer que haya venido!

—Kozo. — saludó Gendo con una leve sonrisa mientras mantenía a su hijo en sus brazos.

—Yui, Gendo, felicidades. — Fuyutsuki le tendió las flores a Yui — Buen trabajo.

—Muchisimas gracias. Huelen muy bien.

Entonces la mirada del profesor fue directamente al pequeño Shinji, observándole con fascinación y ternura. El bebé de un día de vida se encontraba durmiendo cómodamente en los brazos de su progenitor.

—¿A que es precioso? — preguntó maternalmente Yui observándole.

—Sin duda. Espero que se parezca más a ti que a él. — bromeó Kozo viendo a Gendo, que le devolvió la sonrisa.

—Quien sabe, viejo amigo. Quien sabe.

—¿Y a tí que te ha pasado? ¿Has vuelto a pelearte? — le preguntó a Gendo frunciendo el ceño.

Este miró su mano escayolada y luego a su esposa, que sonreía nerviosa.

—Bueno profesor… la cosa es que… bueno, ya sabe… el momento del parto… no tenía la epidural…

Entendiendo a lo que se refería, la boca del profesor hizo una perfecta O, viendo esta vez con una mezcla de compasión y burla al padre de Shinji.

—Ahora entiendo, ahora entiendo.

El profesor se quedo alli un par de horas hasta que se hizo lo suficientemente tarde como para marcharse a descansar a su casa. Gendo durmió en un sillón no muy cómodo mientras que Yui durmió en la cama. Shinji fue puesto en el carrito-cuna. A la mañana siguiente el matrimonio Ikari abandonó el hospital, con el profesor Fuyutsuki esperándolos con su coche para llevarlos de vuelta a casa.

La ciudad de Kioto, una de las más importantes de Japón, era una ciudad un poco concurrida debido al número de turistas. Pero estos turistas no eran extranjeros, pues aquella ciudad no estaba ni en el top cincuenta de ciudades más visitadas del mundo, pero sí tenía un gran turismo interior, es decir, turistas japoneses.

A pesar de ello no tardaron demasiado en llegar a la casa de los Ikari, un piso lo suficientemente amplio para los tres, y bastante cerca de la universidad de la ciudad.

Nada más atravesar la puerta había un corto y amplio corredor que daba acceso al salón-comedor. La amplia cocina equipada con todo lo necesario; frigorifico, lavavajillas, horno, etc, se encontraba a mano izquierda. Una barra americana separaba esta del comedor. Este era bastante amplio siempre y cuando no se reunieran demasiadas personas. justo enfrente de la barra americana, separada por dos metros, se encontraba una mesa rectangular lo suficientemente grande como para seis personas. Justo enfrente había un gran espacio que era rellenado por un comodo sofa y dos sillones, los cuales daban hacia una televisión de buen tamaño. En el techo se había situado dos lámparas colgantes, una sobre la cocina y la otra justo en medio del espacio que había entre televisión y sofá.

A la derecha del corredor se encontraban varias habitaciones, todas del mismo tamaño. La primera era el despacho, donde ambos adultos trabajan cuando no lo hacían en casa. Al fondo de la habitacion habia colocada un enorme mueble de pared repleto de libros científicos, desde lo más básico hasta lo más avanzado del momento. A la derecha había unas cuantas pizarras de tamaño medio y pequeño, todas repletas de apuntes, ecuaciones y anotaciones. A la izquierda había dos sillas de aspecto cómodo en las cuales se sentaban para analizar los datos. Una lámpara circular permitía una completa iluminación del cuarto.

El siguiente cuarto era el del matrimonio. Nada más entrar podías ver una amplia cama de tamaño nupcial y, a ambos lados, un par de mesitas de noche, cada una con una lámpara. En la mesilla de noche de la izquierda había un reloj-alarma. A la izquierda de la habitación se encontraba un armario que ocupaba toda la pared, mientras que a la derecha había un pequeño retocador y un baúl de tamaño medio.

Y el último cuarto era la habitación que habían destinado para el pequeño Shinji. La cuna se encontraba en medio de esta, pues al fondo habían colocado una cama con una mesilla de noche justo al lado del cabezal. Un armario de tamaño normal ocupaba la pared de la izquierda. La habitación era completamente blanca, pues Yui había decidido que, dado que los bebés suelen pintarrajear, SHinji podría hacerlo en las paredes de su cuarto.

Por último, frente a la habitación de Shinji, se encontraba el baño y el cuarto de la lavadora o lavandería. El cuarto de baño era lo suficientemente grande como para tener un váter, una ducha y una bañera. Por otra parte, el cuarto de la lavadora estaba equipado con una lavadora, como el propio nombre indicaba, así como una secadora. Lo bueno de ese cuarto es que tenía un balcón que le permitían colgar la ropa que no cabía en la secadora o no debía de ser secada en aquella máquina.

Kozo se despidió de los tres tras dejarlos en frente del edificio, pues debía volver a su trabajo en la universidad. Luego los Ikari subieron en ascensor hasta su piso.

Rossweisse había esperado toda la mañana en su nueva casa a la espera de la llegada de los Ikari. La mejor oportunidad para darse a conocer, formar lazos amistosos y poder estudiar al pequeño Shinji sin tener problemas. Inspiro y expiro profundamente al tiempo que abría la puerta , encontrándose con los Ikari a punto de ingresar en su casa.

—Oh, hola. — saludo con tono casual.

—Tu eres la que entró ayer en nuestra habitación. — recordó Yui con una sonrisa divertida.

Rossweisse sonrió con nerviosismo al ver el motivo por el cual había sido recordada, aunque era de esperarse

—Jejejeje… si… esa soy yo… jejejeje…

—¿Puedo preguntarle el motivo por el cual irrumpió ayer en nuestra habitación?

Gendo recalcó la palabra habitación, provocando que Rossweisse solo sonriera más nerviosa. Obviamente no podía decirle que había sentido una extraña energía proveniente de su pequeño bebé. La tomarían por loca.

—Lo lamento muchísimo. — se disculpó — Estaba visitando a una amiga que había acabado en urgencias por un accidente de tráfico y, bueno, me confundí de número. Lo lamento nuevamente.

Al ver como la peli platino hacia una profunda reverencia, Yui soltó una risilla.

—No tienes que disculparte. Un error así lo tiene cualquiera.

—Gracias por comprenderme.

—Pero es gracioso, ¿no? ¿Quien iba a pensar que tu serias nuestra nueva vecina? Por cierto, mi nombre es Yui Ikari y él — hizo un gesto con la cabeza — es mi marido, Gendo Ikari. Y este pequeñín — volteó hacia el bebé — es nuestro primogénito, Shinji.

Al mencionar el nombre del bebé y separarse un poco para que pudiera apreciarlo mejor, Rossweisse no desaprovechó la oportunidad. Pudo ver perfectamente el rostro del pequeño Ikari. Era como todo bebé con menos de una semana de nacido. Pequeño, indefenso y con bastante pelo, aunque este se le caería poco a poco. Sonrió ante la lindura del bebé, pero no pudo apreciar ningún tipo de aura. Parecia un humano normal y corriente, pero sabia a la perfección que ese bebé escondía algo.

—Es precioso. — alabó sonriente — Un niño precioso.

—Muchas gracias.

—Yui… — la llamó su esposo.

—¿Eh? Ah, cierto. Nos vemos… esto…

—¡Ups! ¡Perdón! ¡He olvidado presentarme! Mi nombre es Rossweisse. Un placer conoceros.

—Un placer señorita Rossweisse. ¿No tiene apellido?

—… em… mi apellido… em… ¡Borchgrevink! ¡Ese es mi apellido!

—Borchgrevink. Como suponía, no eres japonesa, ¿verdad?

—No, no lo soy señora Ikari. En realidad he venido a trabajar. "Bueno, en realidad no es una mentira"

—Ya veo. Bueno, nos vemos señorita Borchgrevink.

—Nos vemos, señores Ikari.

Dicho esto, el matrimonio entró en su hogar mientras que la valkiria suspiro aliviada. Había comenzado con buen pie la relación con los Ikari, aunque el señor Ikari no parecía muy confiado. El primer paso se había realizado con eficacia, ahora tocaba el segundo, aunque este requeriría meses de estudio, pues se trataba de estudiar al pequeño Shinji.

—Bien… ahora creo que debería buscar un trabajo... Porras...

* * *

 _ **Alemania**_

Unos meses después, en el invierno de ese mismo año, el cuatro de diciembre, en un hospital de Alemania, una mujer de largo cabello pelirrojo se encontraba dando a luz.

Dicha mujer se llamaba Kyoko Zeppelin Soryu. Era una exitosa científica y vieja amiga de Yui Ikari. Se había casado hace varios años con un hombre poco después de conseguir su titulación en la universidad.

Desgraciadamente el matrimonio no pudo tener hijos, por lo que acabaron divorciándose. Su ex marido no tardó en casarse, pues ya antes de divorciarse engañaba a Kyoko. Desesperada por tener descendencia, Kyoko decidió acudir a un banco de esperma. Para su suerte y alegría consiguió quedar embarazada. Por ese motivo actualmente estaba en el hospital.

Al contrario que Yui meses atrás, Kyoko no tenía a nadie al que gritar ni destrozar la mano, y al igual que ella no tenía la epidural, por lo que el dolor del parto no estaba menguado en lo más mínimo.

El parto fue bastante corto, durando aproximadamente quince minutos.

Para la madre primeriza, los minutos se hicieron eternos cuando se lleva a su hija recién nacida para limpiarla. Pero cuando la trajeron en brazos y la colocaron en sus brazos, sintió una alegría que jamás había sentido con anterioridad.

—Hola mi pequeña. — susurró mientras miraba con amor a su pequeña — Hola mi Asuka. Bienvenida al mundo. — sonrió mientras acariciaba una de las mejillas.

La pequeña solo abría las manos así como la boca, y algunas veces se acomodaba entre los brazos de su madre.

—Si necesitas algo, señora soryu, por favor avísenos. Sé que ha sido un parto difícil y es posible que tenga alguna posible repercusión punto así que por favor le pido que, aunque sea lo más mínimo, por favor avísanos. — pidió la matrona con verdadero interés y preocupación por la mujer.

Kyoko asintió con gesto serio, pues entendía perfectamente. Acaba de tener a su hija y por orgullo o tontería no iba perderla.

—Entiendo. Puedes estar segura de que a la mínima sensación extraña que me note, o que le noté a ella, les avisaré.

—Me alegra escuchar eso, señora soryu. Ahora le dejamos disfrutar de su hija.

Dicho esto, todos los presentes, a excepción obviamente de madre e hija, abandonaron la sala, no sin antes dejarle un interruptor en la mesilla al lado de la cama, aunque deseaban que no lo hicieras sonar.

XXXXX

Al igual que había ocurrido en el nacimiento del pequeño Shinji Ikari, otra valkiria, está más mayor en cuanto a edad respecto a Rossweisse, caminaba también por los pasillos del hospital en busca de almas dignas de ir al Valhalla.

Poseía un largo cabello negro como el carbón y ojos tan azules como el cielo despejado. Era tan alta como Rossweisse y de constitución atlética. Su rostro era duro y serio, por lo que no muchos osaban intentar ofenderla. Su nombre era Valeska.

Al contrario que Rossweisse meses atrás, ella si había encontrado un par de almas; un hombre y una mujer. El hombre había sido miembro de los servicios especiales alemanes y la mujer una gran soldado del ejército alemán. Ambos serían sin duda grandes guerreros asgardianos si así lo deseaban. Y, al igual que había sentido Rossweisse, esta valkiria había sentido la misma aura, aunque desgraciadamente ella no fue capaz de encontrar su fuente, pues el hospital estaba demasiado bullicioso y el lugar de origen demasiado lejos. La valkiria solo pudo suspirar, intentando mantener en su mente la leve sensación del aura extraña.

Durante los dos días siguientes, Valeska estuvo estudiando tanto las posibles muertes en el hospital, como parte de su trabajo de buscar almas, como los nacimientos. Para su alegría, su investigación había dado frutos. Según la hora en la que ella sintió esa extraña ahora, sólo había habido un nacimiento… el de Asuka Langley Soryu.

Una vez obtenida la información, y asegurarse de que no era falsa, se dispuso a investigar tanto a la pequeña como a su madre, descubriendo quiénes eran y dónde vivían. Ahora tenía algo más interesante que el reclutar posibles almas para su gente.

XXXXX

Una semana había pasado desde el nacimiento de la pequeña Asuka. Normalmente no solía pasar tanto tiempo, pero Kyoko había tenido una serie de pequeños problemas post parto y los médicos habían recomendado hacerle unas pruebas antes de darle el alta. Pero a pesar de los problemas de la madre, la pequeña Asuka estaba completamente sana.

Una vez que le dieron el alta, Kyoko decidió no informar a los cuidadores de su hogar. Prefería darles una sorpresa. Por ese motivo decidió coger un taxi para ir a su casa. Claro que antes de marcharse los médicos le habían aconsejado una serie de alimentos y ejercicios para mejorar su salud, ya que si ella se sentía bien, la pequeña Asuka también lo estaria.

El viaje desde el hospital no fue muy largo. Quizás una hora aproximadamente. La pequeña Asuka durmió en su asiento para bebés mientras Kyoko descansaba tranquila. Una vez llegaron al hogar de las Soryu cargó a su hija con todo el cuidado del mundo, intentando no despertarla.

Una vez fuera, con Asuka en sus brazos, se encontraba frente a su hogar. La luna llena iluminaba la carretera, y no solo la luna, sino también todas las luces que había en la mansión y el jardín. El lugar era una mansión de dos pisos. Por su exterior se podría tratar de una mansión de principios del siglo XX. El vehículo las había dejado frente a las enormes rejas que separaban la mansión del resto del mundo. Unas enormes y negras rejas.

Sosteniendo a su hija con un brazo, Kyoko sacó sus llaves y abrió las puertas, entrando en su hogar. Ciertamente no lo había comprado con su dinero, sino que había pertenecido a su familia desde hace cinco generaciones.

El jardín delantero era inmenso. Un camino de asfalto llegaba desde la carretera hasta el garaje, serpenteando un poco el jardín. La mansión tenía grandes ventanales y las plantas subían por sus paredes, ocupando gran parte y no dejando contemplar la fachada en su totalidad. El garaje era tan grande que se podían guardar tres todoterrenos de los grandes.

También había una enorme fuente de agua cristalina con pequeños peces, que nadaban de un lado para otro. También había grandes árboles cuyas hojas eran de un color verde oscuro. Además se podía observar otras plantas con diferentes formas, seguramente hechas por algún jardinero. Otra cosa que observo fue unos juegos para niños que había pedido que instalarán tanto para los hijos de los trabajadores de la mansión como para su hija.

Atravesó todo el jardín delantero hasta llegar a la puerta principal. Nada más abrirla se encontró con una mujer que aparentaba tener cincuenta años. Su pelo era pelirrojo claro, casi anaranjado y con ojos azules muy claros. Tenía puesta ropa de sirvienta actualizada, quitando el aspecto de la típica criada pobre.

—¡Señora Kyoko! ¡No la esperábamos hasta mañana! — exclamó la mujer.

La criada se asombró enormemente al ver a la mujer con la que prácticamente se había criado, pues su madre trabajó para los padres de Kyoko y habían crecido prácticamente juntas. María actualmente era la ama de llaves y jefa del resto del servicio de la mansión. Su potente grito llamó la atención del resto de sirvientes de dicha mansión así como despertó a la pequeña Asuka, pero la susodicha no lloró, solo observaba a su alrededor con curiosidad. En un par de minutos había un total de veinte sirvientes alrededor de la pelirroja, que no entendía qué pasaba. Los sirvientes eran tanto hombres como mujeres de edades que oscilaban entre los veinte y los setenta. Había de todas las razas y etnias.

—Tranquila Maria. Ciertamente yo también esperaba que fuera mañana, pero me encontraba mejor y deseaba volver. Ah, esta es mi hija, Asuka.

—Ohhh, es preciosa.

No solo la presentada como María se acercó a ver a la bebé, sino el resto de miembros del servicio se acercaron a la nueva miembro de la familia Zeppelin Soryu. Charlaron durante un par de minutos, hasta que Kyoko pidió seguir con la revisión de su viejo hogar. La última vez que había entrado en aquella casa había sido hace cinco años y deseaba recorrerla tranquilamente. María aceptó, pero también advirtió a los criados estad atentos por si le pasaba algo. después de todo solo hace una semana que había dado a luz.

Kyoko retomo la visita no guiada por su ahora casa. Por su parte, los sirvientes siguieron a lo suyo. Lo primero que recorrió nuevamente fue el recibidor. Era enorme. Tenía una forma circular. También estaba bastante acristalado, por lo que la luz solar podía entrar sin problema alguno, iluminando el lugar. Grandes plantas decoraban el interior. A izquierda y derecha habían butacas, sofás y sillones de terciopelo, que aguardaban a los invitados con unas mesas decoradas con libros y revistas.

A la izquierda había una puerta que llevaba a un baño para mujeres y a su lado otra puerta para un baño para hombres. Frente a la pelirroja había dos grandes puertas que daban paso al resto de la casa. Cuando cruzó la puerta vio un gran espacio diáfano en forma de semicírculo. En la parte derecha se disponía de una larga ristra de sofás, mesas y butacas. Al fondo del semicírculo, en un espacio donde la pared dejaba de ser ovalada y pasaba a ser una estancia rectangular conservando el espacio abierto y libre de paredes o columnas, se encontraban unas mesas y sillas decoradas con jarrones con flores y ceniceros.

En la pared opuesta, justo pegado a lo que sería el corazón de la casa, una enorme barra de bar con taburetes y un alargado mueble en forma de 'L' lleno de bebidas. Sin duda en esa mansión había habido elegantes fiestas. En la pared de enfrente había seis puertas. Dos llevaban al salón-comedor, otras dos a la cocina y las dos últimas a otros dos baños para hombres y mujeres.

El primer lugar al que fué era la cocina. Era una estancia cuadrada que superaba los cien metros cuadrados. A lo largo de las paredes habían fogones, picas y electrodomésticos variados. En el centro una cocina individual repleta de cajones y armarios y una gran mesa con sillas para comer en su interior. La pared que daba a la fachada Este de la casa tenía cinco enormes ventanales. La Oeste era prácticamente una pizarra dividida en grandes sectores. Había una puerta que daba a una enorme despensa. Una vez que vio toda la cocina se dirigió hacia el salón comedor a través de las puertas de la cocina.

El salón-comedor. Sin duda esa sala debía ser la más grande de toda la mansión. La sala era completamente circular y tenía un techo en forma de cúpula. Fácilmente el diámetro sobrepasaba los veinte metros, haciendo que su superficie fuera más grande que la de la cocina. Había mesas rectangulares repartidas por toda la sala. En el extremo norte, las ventanas y puertas daban al exterior, donde había una enorme terraza y una piscina olímpica. En el extremo Sur, grandes muebles repletos de utensilios para las comidas y cenas. Todo estaba decorado con grandes plantas y flores.

En el ala oeste, al otro lado de la cocina y del salón-comedor había otra sala. Era una sala de cine. Tenía pequeñas ventanas con cortinas que no dejaban entrar la luz del sol. Una gigantesca pantalla blanca y altavoces digno de los mejores cines. Había butacas para que cupieran en total cien personas. Al lado de esa sala estaba la gran biblioteca. Sin duda esa era la segunda estancia más grande, aunque no por mucho. Mesas, sofás y sillas se repartían por todos los pasillos. También había una enorme aula de estudio equipada con ordenadores. Grandes ventanales iluminaban el lugar. También había una puerta que salía al jardín, donde también había mesas y sillas.

Al final regresó al interior de la casa. Ahora le tocaba subir a la segunda planta, donde se encontraban las habitaciones del servicio, la de su hija y la suya. Mientras subía por las escaleras pudo observar un montacargas y un ascensor para quienes no pudieran subir a pie.

Una vez que termino de subir pudo observar tres grandes pasillos llenos de puertas. Dichos pasillos tenían ventanas bastante grandes, aunque no tanto como las del salón-comedor, cocina o biblioteca. Dejándose guiar, Asuka recorrió el pasillo central. Mientras caminaba pudo observar una de las puertas de alguien del servicio abierta. El lugar parecía ser bastante cómodo. Las paredes estaban pintadas de un color granate. Una gran y cómoda cama con dos mesillas de noche estaba situada junto a la pared este. Delante había un guardarropa y justo al lado una puerta que daba al baño.

Una ventana con cortinas estaba situada a la izquierda de la cama, bañando la habitación con luz natural. Se alegró de que las personas del servicio tuvieran esas comodidades. Siguió atravesando el pasillo hasta llegar a su objetivo. Dos puertas situadas frente a frente. Ambas puertas eran más bonitas que las demás y estaban al final. Una gran ventana iluminaba ambas puertas. Primero entró a la puerta de roble de la derecha.

Esa era su habitación de toda la vida, solo que adaptada para una mujer casada, aunque ya no lo estaba. Sin duda era bastante más grande que la que había visto del servicio. Apenas sería el doble. Tampoco estaba demasiado amueblada. Tenía una cama de matrimonio con dos mesillas de noche. En una había una lámpara y en otra un reloj digital. Frente a la cama había un ropero más grande que el que había visto antes. También tenía un baño, obviamente más grande.

La única diferencia eran varios cuadros que habían colgados y un tocador con un gran espejo. También había un espejo de cuerpo entero a su lado. En ningún lugar vio una foto de su madre. Prácticamente en ningún lugar de la mansión había visto una foto de su madre. Cerró la puerta de esa habitación y fue hasta la habitación de Asuka justo en frente.

La habitación era tan grande como la suya, pero estaba pintada en tono rojo fuego, como su pelo. La cama era de cuerpo y medio. Por el resto era prácticamente igual, excepto que estaba adaptada para un niño. Salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta.

Una vez que visito toda la casa, quedaba por revisar afuera. Salió por las puertas del salón-comedor hasta el jardín. La terraza estaba compuesta por un suelo de baldosas. Había una mesa gigantesca con bastantes sillas. También había varios bancos y hamacas. Todo hecho con madera de calidad. La piscina estaba completamente llena y limpia ya que el agua era totalmente transparente.

Camino a través de un camino de losas a través del jardín trasero. Según caminaba podía ver el bosque que crecía a espaldas de su casa. Además del bosque, aun dentro del jardín, podía ver parques para niños pequeños, un pequeño campo de fútbol y baloncesto. Siguió caminando, observando el lugar para encontrarse con un pequeño lago con trampolín. El agua no parecía muy profunda, ya que se podía ver el fondo. Al final, después de un rato, acabo volviendo al jardín delantero y a estar delante de la puerta principal. Resoplo con fuerza y volvió a entrar en la mansión.

En el recibidor lo estaba esperando la criada María.

—Bien, parece que ya lo has recorrido todo.

—Así es María. Da gusto volver.

—El gusto es para nosotros por volver a tenerla entre nosotros. Ayudaremos en todo lo que podamos.

—Estoy segura de ello, querida amiga.

XXXXX

No muy lejos de la mansión, cierta valquiria observaba oculta entre los árboles el hogar de la Soryu. Ahora solo tenía que encontrar un lugar donde poder mantener una vigilancia sobre la pequeña.

* * *

 _ **Un año después**_

Rossweisse estaba tomándose un relajante café en un pequeño local de la ciudad de Los Ángeles. A pesar de ser invierno, el clima era caluroso aquel dia. La valkiria fruncía el entrecejo ante el tardar de su compañera Valeska. Se suponia que habian quedado y su compañera se retrasaba por media hora.

El motivo de la quedada era que Rossweisse le había informado sobre el pequeño Shinji y su extraña aura y al parecer ella había sentido lo mismo con la pequeña Asuka. Habian informado al resto de valkirias en la Tierra, pero ninguna había sentido nada igual. Ese era el motivo principal por el cual ambas habían decidido reunirse aquel día.

Golpeando rítmicamente la mesa con sus dedos, la peli platina pudo divisar a su compañera acercándose con toda la calma del mundo, lo que aumentó su enfado.

—Lamento la tardanza. — se disculpó Valeska al tiempo que se sentaba frente a Rossweisse — Me he encontrado con un hombre y se me fue el tiempo. — sonrió divertida al tiempo que le pedía un café al camarero.

—Podrias dejar el flirteo para otro momento. Este es un asunto de gran importancia. — recriminó Rossweisse.

—Oh venga ya Ross. Que tu no hayas tenido un novio no quiere decir que las demás no lo tengamos o podamos tener.

Ante el mordaz y burlesco comentario de Valeska, Rossweisse se puso a sollozar.

—¡E-eso n-no t-tiene n-nada que v-ver!

—Ya, ya. Dejemos este tema para otro momento. Ciertamente este asunto, como has recalcado, es de gran importancia. Y ya que somos las únicas que hemos sentido una cosa como esta, tendremos que estudiarlo severamente.

Sobándose la nariz Rossweisse asintió.

—¿Has podido averiguar algo más?

—No. — Valeska negó con el ceño fruncido — Apenas ha pasado un año de su nacimiento, y su madre siempre está con ella, o casi siempre, por lo que apenas he podido estudiarla. Es humana al cien por ciento. No tiene genes de alguna otra raza o especie. Respecto al aura, bueno, solo la ha emitido dos veces; en su nacimiento y una noche en la que entraron a robar a su casa y ella gritó cuando el ladrón intentó secuestrarla. En ese entonces fue más poderosa y el ladrón parece ser que sufrió algún tipo de ataque. Lastima que no estuviera adentro. ¿Qué has descubierto tú del otro?

—Bueno. — Rossweisse se centró en recordar todo lo que había estudiado sobre el pequeño Ikari — Nada distinto a lo que tu has descubierto. Es humano por completo y, al contrario que ella, él no ha vuelto a mostrar esa aura, así que no he podido estudiarla.

—Tsk. Y tenemos que volver dentro de un par de semanas a Asgard. Si tuviéramos más tiempo…

—¿Y si hablamos con Odín sobre este asunto? Puede que le interese.

Ante la proposición de Rossweisse, Valeska se llevó los dedos a la barbilla, pensativa. Ciertamente esto podría ser algo que interesara a su jefe. ¿Usuarios de Sacred Gear o algún tipo de poder que no conocían? En caso de que fueran Sacred Gear podría caber la probabilidad de que se trataran de Longinus, y tener a alguien con ese poder en su Facción podría ser algo sumamente ventajoso. Y en caso de que no fuera eso, podrían investigar un nuevo poder y comprobar su potencial.

—Si… creo que eso podría ser interesante. — asintió la morena.

—Entonces hecho. Cuando volvamos hablaremos con Odin sobre este hallazgo y esperemos saber su opinión.

* * *

 _ **Asgard**_

Asgard, capital del Reino de Asgard, ciudad donde moraban los asgardianos, los cuales eran liderados por el Dios Odin. La primera impresión que causaba el anciano Dios era la de un líder imponente y sabio, pero quienes lo conocían mejor sabían que también era un viejo verde. Pero a pesar de esa faceta pervertida, seguía siendo el líder indiscutible de una de las mayores, antiguas y poderosas civilizaciones que existían en el mundo.

En aquel momento Odin discutía ciertos asuntos militares con su hijos, siendo el líder de estos el poderoso Thor. El lugar en el cual se encontraban era el Valaskjálf, uno de los palacios de Odín, una gran morada construida y techada con plata pura. En este lugar se encuentra el trono de Odín, el Hliðskjálf, desde el cual podía ver casi todo el universo. Odin estaba sentado en su trono, el Hliðskjálf, que le permite ver sobre los nueve mundos. Pero ya que sus hijos no podían verlo, había desplegado un mapa holográfico.

—Los gigantes de fuego están avanzando por estas tierras. — señaló Odin una zona geográfica de Alfheim en un mapa holográfico — Están causando estragos entre los elfos, así que id, detenedles y expulsadlos. — ordeno con autoridad, mostrando su faceta de Rey de Asgard.

—Cumpliremos tus ordenes padre.

Thor hizo una reverencia y se marchó junto a sus hermanos para reunir una hueste e ir en ayuda de los elfos de la luz.

Una vez dadas las órdenes y habiéndose marchado sus hijos, el anciano Dios revisó por última vez el mapa y se marchó para dar una vuelta por la ciudad.

A pesar de haber vivido un gran número de milenios, el anciano Dios no se cansaba ni de su vida ni de nada que tuviera que ver con ella. Para hacerse una idea de que tan viejo era, se le podría comparar con Miguel, el líder de los ángeles de la facción judeo-cristiana. Se podría poner a Miguel como un adolescente en sus veinte años y Odín sería un anciano en sus ochenta o noventa, lo cual hacía ver que tan viejo era.

Era uno de los seres más sabios que existían, al igual que entre los más poderosos. Puede que su hijo Thor estuviera catalogado entre los diez más poderosos del mundo, pero nadie en su sano juicio osaría retar al Dios Jefe nórdico.

Cada ciudadano que se cruzaba en su camino hacia una respetuosa referencia y seguía con sus quehaceres. Pero estaba seguro de que, aunque todos supieran su faceta pervertida, seguiría siendo igual de respetado.

Mientras paseaba observó su ciudad. Asgard así como las ciudades de los distintos panteones divinos, habían quedado suspendidas en el tiempo. Y era de los más normal. Sus habitantes, la gran mayoría dioses que vivían milenios y milenios, no tenía una vida, los humanos. Estos últimos desarrollaban se desarrollaban a una velocidad asombrosa, tanto sus vidas como su tecnología punto gran parte de eso era debido a su corta vida, la cual no era lo suficientemente larga como para no equivocarse muchas veces en el mismo punto, pero si lo suficiente para un desarrollo rápido.

En cambio ellos, debido a su larga vida, no tenían la prisa que los humanos por desarrollarse. Puede que ellos no usar la tecnología como lo hacen los humanos, sino que usaban más la magia, pero seguía siendo lo mismo. Ambas debían desarrollarse, y los distintos panteones llegado a un punto que era difícil de superar, y debido a su larga vidas no veía la necesidad de superarlos en un plazo corto de tiempo.

Ciertamente la inmortalidad o la vida tan longeva podía llegar a ser un aburrimiento e incluso una maldición. No muchos seres de vida corta serían capaces de soportar milenios y milenios de vida.

Rossweisse y Valeska llegaron a Asgard prácticamente al mismo tiempo. Nada más llegar fueron en busca de su líder. Este era un asunto de importancia. La pequeña Asuka Zeppelin Soryu había cumplido un año hace no mucho y el pequeño Shinji casi el año y medio. Durante ese tiempo ambas habían estado investigando a ambos infantes, pues su nacimiento no fue la única vez que pudieron sentir esa extraña aura, pero para su desgracia eran tan leves los periodos de exposición de dichas auras que no podían estudiarse adecuadamente.

Dado que solo eran ella dos, y después de tanto tiempo, creían que era el momento perfecto para informar a Odín con todo lujo de detalles. Atravesaron la ciudad de Asgard sin pararse a saludar a nadie, aunque ciertamente algunos la saludaban.

Además ambas habían caído en que existía un peligro mayor, y ese era que otras Facciones o seres sobrenaturales podrían darse cuenta de la extraña aura de ambos en algún momento.

Y en el caso de que ambos tuvieran un gran poder oculto o una poderosa Longinus, eso podría acarrear problemas en un futuro. Podría existir la posibilidad de que fueran reclutados para otra Facción, y que no fuera una Facción precisamente amistosa.

No tardaron mucho en dar con el Dios Jefe de los nórdicos, pues a pesar de que Thor fuera el más poderoso de todos ellos, Odín tenía un aura de líder y autoridad, la cual era muy distinta del aura guerrera que emitía el Dios del Trueno.

—Mi señor.

El anciano Dios detuvo su andar, volteando su cuerpo para recibir a dos de sus enviadas a Midgar. No pudo evitar sonreír satisfecho al ver a ambas hermosas mujeres frente a él. El gesto serio de ambas extraño a Odin. Ciertamente ambas se tomaban su trabajo muy en serio, pero esta vez sentía que algo realmente serio había ocurrido.

—¿Que ha ocurrido? Tenéis un aspecto más serio que el de costumbre.

Dejando a un lado el posible comentario lascivo, Odin fue directamente al grano.

Ambas procedieron a explicarle la investigación que habían llevado a cabo con los dos pequeños humanos. No escondieron ningún dato ni hicieron resumen, pues sentían que era un asunto demasiado serio como para ocultar información, por insignificante que fuera.

Odín en ningún momento dijo algo, interrumpió, o cambio su gesto. Incluso apartó de su mente toda idea pervertida sobre la hermosura de ambas féminas. Si estaban tan centradas en su informe, debía ser de verdad algo que les preocupada.

Una vez que ambas valkirias terminaron su informe, el dios procedió a decir lo que pensaba.

—Hum, ciertamente este es un asunto interesante. ¿Estáis seguras de que no son nephilims o Semi Dioses?

—Estamos completamente seguras mi señor. — respondió Valeska.

—Son humanos al ciento por ciento. No hay ningún signo de que sean hijos de ángeles, demonios o algún Dios o Semidios. Son completamente humanos. También hemos sospechado que puedan portar algún tipo de Sacred Gear, pero también ha quedado descartado. No hay ninguna prueba que concluya que poseen alguna de estas armas.

El Dios Jefe se atusó la barba mientras sopesaba lo escuchado.

Dado que ya no contaban con fieles, había decretado que a las almas humanas se le ofrecería unirse a ellos al Valhala. Si aceptaban entonces recrearían sus cuerpos, pero siendo estos cuerpos asgardianos, y en caso contrario les dejarían seguir su camino al mas alla.

El saber que dos humanos no híbridos podían tener algún tipo de poder era algo que merecía la pena investigar, por lo que sería buena idea que alguien los estuviera vigilando y poder estudiar ese supuesto poder que tenía. Si este podía ser de utilidad, podría conseguir poderosos aliados para su Facción.

Desde que acabó la Gran Guerra, todos los Panteones así como Facciones se habían mantenido alejadas unas de otras. Las relaciones seguían aún muy tensas debido a los bandos que habían escogido durante dicha guerra. Por eso casi todo buscaban ahora aumentar su poder con la fe de los humanos gracias a las religiones, o lograr aumentar los números re encarnando humanos con algún tipo de poder, como hacían los demonios.

La Facción Asgardiana no había apenas logrado aumentar su número desde que acabó la guerra, pues la natalidad no era tan elevada como la de los humanos. Por eso esos dos pequeños le habían llamado la atención. Si tenían realmente un poder, podían ser muy útiles. En caso contrario seguirían siendo dos humanos normales que no merecían su atención.

—Bien, lo he decidido. Valeska, Rossweisse, os ordeno que investigues a esos dos pequeños humanos, aunque esta investigación os lleve años. Da igual vuestra misión original de reclutar almas. Ahora vuestro deber es averiguar si realmente tienen un poder, y en ese caso qué tipo de poderes. Luego veremos si serían beneficiosos para nuestro bando o no.

Ambas valquirias asintieron y se pusieron a marcharse de Asgard para volver a la tierra e investigar a los dos pequeños bebés a partir de ese momento. Ciertamente habían dejado de lado su trabajo de almas para el Valhalla en pos de estudiar a los bebés. Pero que ahora fuera una orden exclusiva de Odín, lo hacía oficial.

—¡Ah, y no os olvidéis de que esta misión es secreta! ¡Solo nosotros tres sabremos de ella!

Ambas féminas asintieron ante las últimas palabras de su jefe.

Mientras observaba como ambas valkirias caminaban rumbo al Puente del Arco Iris, el anciano Dios comenzó a mesarse la barba pensativo. Era un ser muy paciente y sabía que obtendría respuestas sobre la existencia de esos dos pequeños humanos.

* * *

 **erendir:** bueno, pues aquí está el primer capítulo. Ha costado lo suyo el cabrón jejeje. Si alguno lo ha podido notar, ambos ex pilotos de EVA han nacido en sus fechas correspondientes (dia/mes). Y Rossweisse tiene muchos más años que en la serie, unos doscientos aproximadamente. Creo recordar que sacaba dos años a Issei, aunque a lo mejor me equivoco, jejeje.

 **AlexMRC:** Primer capítulo, solo para decirles que disfruten la historia tanto como nosotros lo hacemos al escribir. Muchos proyectos se vienen en este 2018 así que estén atentos a nuestras cuentas.

 **Leo Pen 16:** Que tal a todos, espero haya sido de su agrado el capítulo, un proyecto genial que esperamos sea de su total aceptación. Saludos!


	3. nota

Hola.

Avisamos de que buscamos posible colaborador/a para éste proyecto. Antes que nada avisamos que no queremos a nadie que entre para luego salirse, también queremos a alguien activo (entiéndase que haya un mínimo de participación, no que desaparezca porque sí durante mucho tiempo -semanas o meses-), y obviamente debe tener conocimientos de ambas series (y mente abierta).

El proyecto lo tenemos en google drive, as que obviamente pediríamos el correo para añadirle. También tenemos un chat en facebook, pero ésto es opcional, solo lo usamos para comunicarnos de una manera más sencilla y rápida.

Para ponerse en contacto que sea por mensaje privado a éste perfil.

Gracias y un saludo.

pd: si es escritor, os ase si sabe escribir, mejor que mejor.

pd 2: lamentamos el retraso, pero entre una cosa y la otra no hemos podido avanzar.


End file.
